


The Chaos of Siblings

by Lady_Vossler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vossler/pseuds/Lady_Vossler





	1. Chapter 1

Thor did a double take, and then entered the coffee shop. Luckily, everyone in the establishment was busy with their own concerns and didn’t notice the god of thunder dressed casually in midgardian street clothes.

At a casual pace, he approached a table in the back, currently only occupied by a young woman typing away at a laptop. Her green eyes flit back and forth across the screen engrossed in whatever the laptop displayed for her.

Thor pulled out the chair across from the black haired woman and sat down.

“I’m busy. I’m not interested in you, or your phone number. No, not even a little bit,” the woman said without looking up, with a voice that told of her complete disinterest in having a pleasant conversation with a stranger.

“Hello, sister,” Thor said evenly. A lot of emotions played inside him as he took in this new face. 

The woman looked at him them, fingers resting on the keyboard. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she said, “I’m afraid I don’t-”

“I’d know you in any of your forms, Loki,” her brother replied, quietly, letting a little annoyance show. He let go the anger that was building and sighed, “What are you doing?”

“Would you believe me if I said writing fanfiction?”

The woman smiled. Thor just looked at her, blank faced.

“What about creating a new D&D character? Okay, you’ve got me a new tabletop campaign. Alright, it’s all three.”

Still, the god of thunder did not react. Loki sighed.

“I’m quietly enjoying midgard. I do not believe that there are any laws against that. I haven’t done anything to harm you or anyone. Really, you should be congratulating me.”

“Congratulating you for being a decent person,” Thor asked flatly.

“If you want, I could stab you here, for all of midgard to record on their various devices, and show the world that I really can’t learn.”

“After trying to ‘enjoy midgard’ as you say, you’d immediately make enemies abound in this realm by stabbing me out of spite?”

“You don’t think i could handle the fangirls of the god of lesbians?” The woman smiled knowingly.

Thor waved a hand, “Enough of this. Let us not devolve into squabbling children. Again.”

“Then why are you talking to me? Obviously, I wasn’t terrorizing the local establishment of morning beverages. What do you want?”


	2. Chapter 2

The pair walked side by side. The blonde young man talking, seeming to impart dire news. His companion a black haired, green eyed woman that looked concerned. Not concerned at the news received by the well muscled man beside her but concerned that she had to tell him that she didn’t particularly care.

Their long strides brought them to a car, where the young woman procured a set of keys from somewhere and unlocked the vehicle.

She opened the door as her worried companion said, “we desperately need your help, sister.”

“So it would seem, brother,” she said. She started the car and shut the door.

“You can’t just run from this, Loki,” he replied, a little agitation at her seeming indifference starting to show.

The drivers window rolled down. The trickster sighed.

“You want me to help.”

“Yes.”

“I have the perfect response.” She started fiddling with the cars stereo. The man sighed. Music started playing out the car’s speakers.

“Please not another one of your cryptic midgardian songs. Just answer outright, I beg you.”

_I think it’s so cuuute… I think it’s so sweeeeet…_

“Oh, Thor.” She grinned.

_How you let your friends encourage you, to try to talk to me…_

“I’m a step ahead, as always.”

_But let me stop you there. Oh, before you speeeeak…_

Loki put on a pair of dark sunglasses and started singing along.

“Nah to the ah to the no no no!”

The car sped out of its parking spot and drove away.

Thor sighed again and took a moment to regret what he’d have to do to get his insufferable sister to help him.

//////

The smile of someone enjoying the lingering feelings of their dramatic exit made itself at home on Loki’s face. The song playing through the car’s stereo came to a close. A beat of silence and then the next song started to play.

The aforementioned smile faded. The trickster flicked a look towards the stereo as the song trumpeted about Thunder.

“Well, I hope that’s not an omen.”

A meteor rocketed into the ground before the car and Loki stomped on the breaks.

Thor stood upright in a small crater. He brushed off some small rocks as he walked around to the passenger door of his sisters vehicle. After trying the handle, the god of thunder politely tapped on the window.

Loki made a sour face and unlocked the door. The blonde asgardian opened the car and slid into the seat.

“I said you can’t run from this, sister, and I meant it. I will not let you walk away without consequences.”

Loki flicked a glare in his direction and drove around the broken asphalt.

“I feel like you should know: you’re an asshole,” she growled.

Thor grinned like a a brother that had successfully annoyed his sibling.

"Take a left here. Shall I tell you about the plan now, or would you like to insult the group as you hear it?”


End file.
